


綠洲與海洋

by Kris_House



Series: 綠洲與海洋 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 無性戀, 無浪漫愛, 雙向治癒, 非典型關係
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 你給了我一片海
Relationships: 林曉楓/陳冠宇
Series: 綠洲與海洋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	綠洲與海洋

00

他的皮膚很白，稍微用力就會留下痕跡，在陽光下幾乎像是在發光一樣。我湊上前，吻了下他左邊肩胛骨下的胎記。

跟他粗糙的掌心不同，這裡的皮膚很光滑，我唇貼著他的背，沿著脊骨向下，可以感覺到一節節的突起，鬆垮的睡褲沒有遮住接近尾椎的兩個腰窩，我笑了笑，在兩處也各落下一吻。

睡夢中的他顫抖了一下，無意識地向後蹭了蹭，我坐起身，替他拉好被子，看著他溫和的眉眼和微微張開的嘴巴。

伸手感覺自己的脈搏，跳動一如往常平穩。

多麼希望有一天，我的心跳也能因為眼前的人加速。

  
  


01

每個人在人生的某一刻都會突然意識到自己有某個地方跟其他人不一樣，有些是無傷大雅的小事，像是脖子上長了一顆痣，有些則會讓你重新思考自己認知的一切，像是沒有性慾也沒有愛的能力。

小學的時候我就隱約感覺到自己在感情上似乎跟其他人有些不一樣，高中時我發現了自己對他人絲毫沒有性衝動，大學時我意識到自己可能無法愛人，畢業之後我認識了無性戀和無浪漫愛者這兩個名詞。

有那麼一瞬間我異常的興奮，彷彿像是色盲患者突然得到了辨識顏色的能力，原本只存在腦中的抽象概念終於有了具體的形象，急迫地想知道自己的靈魂是什麼顏色，但這情緒的高點持續不到幾個月，我又突然陷入了茫然。

我無法愛人，卻又渴望那樣親密的關係。

看著認識大半輩子的朋友愛情長跑了十年，終於和男友步入禮堂，我為她感到開心，卻也無比羨慕。她的家不再是一個地方，而是一個人，她的生活跟孤單的距離遠得不能再遠，無論什麼時候，總有個人會把她放在心尖上。

臉頰上輕輕的一吻，坐車時的互相依偎，夜晚時的相擁而眠，我絲毫沒有類似的經驗，卻貪戀想像中肌膚相貼的溫度。

我想我唯一愛上的是愛情本身，即使這種感情永遠也不屬於我。

也許是因為長年下來的渴望成疾，也許是因為婚禮上新娘子的婚紗太過刺眼，回到家的我如同醉酒的人一般，沉溺於新人幸福的氛圍，一時衝動在網路上刊登了徵友廣告。

徵的是生活伴侶，性別不限，無不良嗜好，不談戀愛也不做愛。

那是要做什麼？有人在底下留言問，語氣有些戲謔。蓋棉被純聊天？

我遲疑了一下，回覆他：「對」。

後頭的回覆有些是單純好奇的詢問，有些是惡意的嗤笑，我當時也不知道是中了什麼邪，整個晚上就坐在電腦前一一回應。

接近半夜時有個人的留言抓住了我的目光。

木風：保證不談戀愛也不做愛？

GZ：嗯。

木風：看你的訊息。

畫面左方跳出了一個頭像，點進去就看到了一串電話號碼跟一張照片，照片中是一個看上去二十多歲的男孩子，人長得很清秀，但卻眉宇深鎖，皮膚蒼白到不健康的程度。

CGY：你就這樣給我你的照片？

木風：這也不是裸照，我怕什麼？就一句話，我也想找個伴，你要不要跟我過日子？

當時我還以為他是在嘲諷我保守，之後才知道嘲諷的話語背後是他鮮血淋漓的傷。

CGY：好。

這是我跟他的第一次接觸。

  
  


02

木風真正的名字是林曉楓，他不是很喜歡自己的名字，覺得太女性化，我倒是覺得挺好聽的，比陳冠宇這爛大街的名字好多了。我跟他約在一家咖啡廳見面，一如往常提早十分鐘到，卻發現他已經坐在裡頭，坐在窗邊撐著下巴，不知道在想些什麼。

「林曉楓？」

他像是受到驚嚇一般顫動了下，猛然抬起頭，一雙眼睛睜得大大的。我愣了愣，拉開他對面的椅子坐下。「我是陳冠宇。」

「……喔。」他抿了下唇。「你比我想像中矮。」

我點點頭，很多人都這麼對我說過。

他沉默了幾秒，接著說：「你看起來不像是需要上網徵友的類型。」

我聳聳肩。「我要找的不是一般意義的伴侶。」

「不戀愛也不做愛。」他挑起眉。「確實不一般，別人可能還以為你只是要徵室友。」

「你不這麼覺得？」

他搖搖頭，摩娑著右手腕。「有些寂寞需要的不只是共享空間的人。」

他臉上沒有什麼表情，語氣中卻帶著深深的疲憊。我正要說些什麼，他便開口換了個話題：「同居之外你有什麼要求？」

「不是要求，是希望。」我更正了他的說法，我並不想強迫誰做什麼。「一般的肢體接觸，像是擁抱，或是吻臉頰，晚上一起吃飯，也希望能睡同一張床。」

「呦，吻臉頰算是一般肢體接觸啊？」他突然湊近親了下我的嘴角，我眨眨眼，皮膚還能感覺到他乾澀的嘴唇和溫暖的氣息，陌生卻又讓人渴望。

「嗯。」我彎了彎唇。「親額頭也可以。」

他臉上的挑釁瞬間變成了哭笑不得的無奈。「你當你在點菜啊，行，親額頭就親額頭。」他看上去放鬆了不少，眉間的皺褶也少了許多。「我好奇問你個問題，不想回答就不用回答。除了沒有性關係，你要的跟一般情侶的差別到底在哪？」

這不是我第一次思考這個問題，也不是我第一次回答這個問題，我不用多想就能給他一個解釋。「我不會嫉妒，不會在乎你跟其他人有沒有關係，如果哪天你有了喜歡的人，你隨時都可以離開，但我希望我們還是朋友。」

他安靜地盯著我看，手指敲著桌面，像是在思考，我也安靜地坐著，等他得出自己的結論。

他的微笑稍縱即逝，我無法確定是不是自己看錯了，但他伸出的手本身就是再清楚不過的答案。我握住他的手，接觸到的皮膚比我預期中要粗糙，粗礪的繭讓人感到安心。

我們如同商業上的合作夥伴，談完條件之後握手表示契約成立，他像是也意識到了這一點，好笑地搖了搖頭。

「請多指教，我的生活伴侶。」他說。

我鄭重地點了下頭。「請多指教。」

  
  


03

林曉楓的東西很少，只帶著一行李箱的衣服和一個背包，像是他不過是來民宿暫居，看看風景之後就會回去。

我告訴他如果有什麼看不順眼的地方或想添點什麼東西，可以隨時跟我說，他看了看四周，頓了幾秒，然後搖搖頭，帶著行李進了客房。

我站在門口欲言又止，他歪起一邊的嘴角，說：「放心，晚上跟你睡，我只是想有自己的地方放東西。」

我不好意思地點點頭，沒再打擾他，進了廚房開始準備晚餐。

他收拾完出來的時候我已經備好料，正準備下鍋炒。他湊了過來，一時之間沒有說話。

「你有什麼不吃的嗎？」我有些懊惱剛剛沒有先問他，連他吃葷吃素都不知道。他搖搖頭，輕輕說了聲我不挑食。

他的聲音有些沙啞，我沒有多問。

「你——」他清了下喉嚨。「這種時候你會不會希望我抱你？」

我的動作頓了下。「嗯。」

他站在我身後，雙手環住我的腰，在我肚子前交握，下巴抵著我的肩膀，臉頰貼著我的脖頸。我這才突然意識到他原來比我高了大概半個頭，消瘦的身軀仍舊溫暖，只是明晰的肋骨讓人有些擔心。

他歪了歪頭，像是在尋找最舒適的角度，稍長的頭髮比想像中要柔軟。我低嘆了聲，靠著他放鬆了下來，一時之間眼眶有些發熱。

原來接觸人是如此單純的一件事。

「冠宇？」他放開一隻手碰了下我的右手肘。「豆腐要焦了。」

我回過神，連忙將一塊塊豆腐翻面，背後可以感覺到林曉楓悶笑時胸腔的震動。

真好。

  
  


04

林曉楓是一個科普網站的專欄作家，平常都窩在家裡查資料寫文章，但他總是坐不住，工作沒多久就要換個房間當據點，有時在客廳，有時在客房，有時在主臥，甚至有幾次他人坐在浴缸裡，沒有放水，就在那縮著打字。

我哭笑不得，問他是不是其實想出去找個咖啡廳工作，只是顧慮到我，他一臉你也想太多的表情，說自己就是好動但又懶得出門。

我拿他沒辦法，買了幾個靠枕在每個房間各放一個，讓他至少別總貓著腰或趴著用電腦，他看到的時候雙眼都亮了起來，終於有了二十五歲的樣子。

「林曉楓？」

「再五分鐘！」

他的聲音透過門板傳了過來，這回他又進浴缸裡去了，趕稿起來完全六親不認，先前喊了幾聲都沒人回應，我要沖澡還是到客房的浴室去沖的，但我無奈歸無奈，卻也不是太介意，反而覺得他肯這樣任性挺好的。

像是紮人的仙人掌漸漸脫了刺，他也終於慢慢放下了戒心。

「好了。」他走出浴室，把筆電放在一邊，然後就直接倒在床上，伸手抱住我的腰。我揉揉他的頭，把棉被從他身下抽出來，幫他蓋好。

他看著我的眼睛滿是笑意，我也不自覺地笑了起來。

他開口說：「欸，你知道嗎——」

「不知道。」

相熟起來之後我有時也忍不住想逗他，他瞇起眼，重重地戳了下我的腰側，我因為怕癢而縮了一下，他眼睛一亮，開始認真地搔我的癢，我無法抑制地大笑起來，整個人都開始顫抖。

他跨坐到我身上，用整個身體的重量壓住我，一邊搔我的腰一邊說，「投不投降？嗯？叫聲哥哥我就放過你！」

「哈哈哈哈哈——我、我比你大哈哈哈哈四歲——哈哈哈要叫也是叫弟弟——」我整個人笑到快要岔氣，終於決定向惡勢力低頭。「林哥、曉楓哥、大哥哈哈哈哈——您大人有大量，停下了拜託——」

他拿開了手，居高臨下地看著我，我終於有了喘息的空間，癱在床上調整自己的呼吸。

他臉上漾起的笑容很淡，但很溫和。

「如果當初我先遇到的是你就好了，」他輕輕地說。我眨了眨眼，帶著疑問看向他。

他搖搖頭，從我身上下來，躺在我旁邊。

「我剛剛寫了篇跟記憶有關的文章，你聽不聽？」

我點點頭，向他湊近了些。他會意地攬住我的肩膀，頭靠著我的頭，用舒緩的語調開始向我解釋長期記憶的形成過程，還有一次次的回想會如何讓記憶變得不穩定，進一步造成扭曲。我聽著他比實際年齡要年輕的聲音，看著他比聲音要老成許多的雙眼，突然有種我們已經認識了好幾年的錯覺。

如他所說，人的大腦也許就是這樣的不可信任。

「好幾年後，如果我回想我們見面的那一天，也許我會以為我們去的是一家餐廳，你穿著黑大衣，我穿著白外套。再過幾年我再次回想，也許我會以為我們早就認識彼此，當天不過是再續前緣，你穿著藍色西裝，我穿著紅色襯衫。」

他說著，我想起的卻是那一天，他單薄的身體穿著單薄的灰色短袖，一個人坐在咖啡廳靠窗的座位，肩膀上彷彿承載著整個世界的重量。

「你沒有紅色襯衫，」我說。「我的西裝都是黑的。」

他頓了頓，翻了下白眼。

「你真的是很不浪漫。」

許多人都說過的話語，從他口中說出卻帶著溫暖和笑意。

我拉住他的手，又往他懷裡靠了些。

  
  


05

如果我是個能愛人的人，我想愛上林曉楓是件再簡單不過的事。

「所以你還是不喜歡他？」葉涵問，我跟她從小就認識，大概可以說是異父異母的兄妹，幾個月前參加的就是她的婚禮。

她整個人看起來仍是幸福洋溢，從婚禮時就出現在她眼中的光現在仍然沒有散去，我的心中還是有些羨慕，但感覺卻安定了不少。

也許我無法像她那樣在心臟上雋刻誰的名字，但我的身體記住了林曉楓的溫度。

「不是妳那樣的喜歡，妳那樣的愛。」我歪著頭，試著找尋適當的文字來形容我的感情。「我並不渴望他，不像是沙漠中的旅人那樣只求一片綠洲。他帶來了一片海，我站在沙灘上，雙腳可以感覺到冰涼的水，我隨時可以走開，他隨時可以遠離，但在接觸的那一瞬間，我打從心底覺得愉悅。」

葉涵盯著我看，眼神銳利的像是能看見我的靈魂，我沒有閃躲。

半晌，她露出了玩味的笑容。

「我怎麼不知道你有寫詩的天賦？」她手指蹭著杯緣，發出些微的聲響。「看來你過得挺好的。」

我點點頭，正要說些什麼就聽見了門鎖轉開的聲響，我站起身，習慣性地走到門口。

我沒有預料到迎接我的會是一個有些粗暴的吻，林曉楓雙手箍著我的後腦，舌頭強硬地闖進我口中，這不是我們第一次親吻，卻是他第一次跨越我們心照不宣的那條線，我蹙起眉，情況不太對勁。

他全身的肌肉都緊繃著，像是隨時都會斷裂的弦。我任由他把我抵在牆邊，輕撫他顫抖的身軀，希望他能放鬆一些。

遠遠地，葉涵跟我對視了一眼，她放輕步伐想偷偷離開，但林曉楓仍然聽見了她的腳步聲，猛然後退一步，驚懼地看向葉涵。

「我——我們——」

「噓——沒事，她是我的朋友，現在正要回家。」我拉起他的手，這才發現他右手的指節有明顯的瘀青，像是剛剛才打過誰，因為方法不對而傷到了自己。「曉楓、曉楓，看著我。」

他渙散的目光雖然是朝著我的方向看，卻沒有焦點，呼吸也過於急促，我上前一步，雙手捧著他的臉。

「跟著我呼吸，來。」我深深吸了口氣，再慢慢吐出，我可以感覺到他在嘗試讓自己冷靜下來，但卻力不從心。「不要急，慢慢來。」我把他的右手放在我胸前，徐緩地吸氣、吐氣，他的呼吸依舊不穩，但漸漸緩了下來。「沒事了，沒事了，你做的很好。」

他緊抱住我，把臉埋在我的肩窩，滾燙的淚水染濕了我的衣服。我無法不去想他到底發生了什麼事情，但現在的他無法給我答案。

我分神瞥了下門口，幸好不知道什麼時候離開的葉涵替我們帶上了門。

「曉楓，我帶你去臥室好嗎？」

他沒有回話，只是把手臂又收緊了些。

我無奈地笑笑，把他整個人抱了起來，他驚呼了聲。

「別擔心。」

我撐著他的大腿，他像是無尾熊一樣攀在我身上。一步步走著，我突然想到曾經在網路上看過的告白金句：會覺得他重，是因為自己抱著全世界。他其實比我想像中要輕，但我已經很久沒有這樣小心翼翼，像是第一次吃到霜淇淋的孩子，害怕自己會一時沒抓好，讓甜筒掉在地上。

小時候我曾經掉過這麼一次，雖然沒有哭出來，卻覺得心裡空空落落，十分懊悔，當天晚上甚至還做了自己沒把東西弄掉，開心吃冰淇淋的夢。

如果林曉楓離開了，我的反應也會是如此嗎？

我把他輕輕放在床上，撥開他因為冷汗而貼在額前的瀏海，他有些不安地看著我，手依然環著我的脖子不放。

「我去拿東西讓你冰敷，馬上就回來。」

他抿起唇，搖了搖頭。

「就一分鐘。」我親了下他的額頭。「我會一直跟你說話，讓你知道我還在，好嗎？」

他垂下眼睫，最終輕輕應了聲。

我趕緊到廚房，從冰箱裡拿出了一包冰袋，用毛巾包起來，過程中大聲對他描述著我今天都做了些什麼，等我匆匆回到房間，他還待在原來的位置上，一動也不動地盯著門口。

看見我進門的時候他雙眼突然亮了起來，眼中的熱度讓我有些不敢直視。

心臟狠狠抽了一下，我突然意識到那樣的感情是什麼。

我彷彿已經看見了這段關係的終結。

他像是發現了我的心思，移開視線，順從地讓我替他冰敷，一時之間我們都沒有說話。

「冠宇。」他終於開了口，聲音有些沙啞。

我的身體不自覺僵了一下，他微微勾起唇，看起來卻不像是在笑。

「晚餐叫外賣？」他說，聲音輕得幾乎像是氣音。

我張了張嘴，卻不知道自己該說什麼，只能對他點點頭。

  
  


06

我當時對他說，如果他喜歡上了誰，隨時都可以離開，卻沒有想過如果他喜歡上了我，我該怎麼做。

我不是個特別自卑的人，但被誰喜歡總是在我意料之外。

那天之後我問過一次林曉楓到底發生了什麼事，他只是搖搖頭，沒有回答。我們之間又再度拉開了距離，他並不像我們初次見面那樣帶著刺，周遭卻豎起了一道牆。

我知道這其實是我的問題，他在我臉上看到了抗拒，所以只能退後一步，小心藏好自己的感情。

我並不想要傷害他的。

如果我是一個更自私的人，我就該假裝自己愛上了他，用謊言換取他的陪伴。如果我是一個更正直的人，我就該早早清楚拒絕他的感情，讓他能了無牽掛地去找可以愛他的人。

但我哪邊都不是，就這樣不上不下地吊著他，對他的傷害反而更大。

我知道不能再這樣下去。

「曉楓。」

坐在窗邊的他撐著下巴，轉過頭，不發一語地等著我開口。我摸著自己的脖子，發緊的喉嚨不知為何說不出話。

我像是要求助般看著他，他嘆了口氣，走到床邊，低頭看著我。

「你知道我喜歡你。」他淡淡地說。我咬著唇，點了下頭。

「你喜歡我嗎？」

搖頭。

「你有辦法喜歡上我嗎？」

我遲疑了一下，接著搖了搖頭。

他抓住我的下巴，把我的臉抬起來。「你有辦法喜歡任何人嗎？」

那一瞬間我想我對他是有些怨懟的，他為什麼非得問我這個問題？胸膛再度感覺到空虛，我抓住自己的領口，咬著牙搖了搖頭。

他卻笑了起來。

我怒瞪著他，他又笑了幾聲，捧著我的臉在我額頭上落下響亮的吻，退開時他整張臉都是笑著的，雙眼發亮，眉宇舒緩，眼角漾起笑紋。

他不常這樣笑，但這是我看過最好看的笑容。

「陳冠宇，我不需要你回應我的感情。」

我皺起眉。怎麼可能不需要？我的思緒混亂，感情不就該是相互的嗎？如果他渴望我，我卻無法渴望他，這怎麼可能公平？

他想要的我給不了。

他們想要的我都給不了。

他摸了摸我的頭，拿出手機，打開瀏覽器，熟練地打出一串網址，畫面顯示的是一個色情片網站，影片的燈光昏黃，畫質模糊，看起來像是電腦鏡頭的錄影，其中一個人的頭在畫面之外，另一個人卻整張臉都清楚露了出來。

是林曉楓的臉。

我震驚地轉向他，想告訴他不需要再繼續說下去，他卻保持著笑容，雲淡風輕地扯開他尚未癒合的傷口。

「這是我前男友偷拍的，他結婚了。」

「我堅持跟他分手後，他上傳了這段影片。」

「那天我很不巧遇到了他，他說他想我了。」

「我揍了他一拳，他問我你知不知道我有多賤。」

他吻了下我的嘴角，像羽毛般只是輕輕擦過。

「陳冠宇，你這樣就很好，不會喜歡上別人，不會背叛我，也不會傷害我。」

他彎下身，額頭抵著我的額頭。

「讓我喜歡你，好嗎？」

  
  


07

他們的相遇十足童話，當時還在念高中的林曉楓在受同學欺凌時被男人給救了，當下就輸自己了半顆心，離萬劫不復只差幾個月的刻意追求。

然後，就如同許多人的故事，男人結婚了。

那幾個月的心碎卻不是終點，就是有這麼一種人，自己沒有擔當，卻又不願意放手，為了慾望願意狠狠傷害口口聲聲說愛過的人。

就林曉楓自己的說法，他們剛認識時是齣偶像劇，之後成了狗血鄉土劇，最後結局是致鬱系日本電影。

他曾經試著要求網站把那段影片下架，但那又能怎麼樣？檔案的下載複製不過就是幾秒鐘的事情，成功刪完一個還會有另外一個。

有幾次，他在街上被人認出來，對方曖昧的笑容跟粗俗的言語讓他想把自己刷掉一層皮，回到家他卻自虐般地連上網，拉到影片下方看他人的評論，像是要讓自己感覺疲勞，再也不會心痛。

揭自己瘡疤成了習慣，他不用刻意回想也能打出完整的網址，一次次下來，他已經能坦然面對這段過往。

至少他是這麼告訴自己的。

「然後，我認識了你。」他微笑，低垂著眼，攪拌著面前的熱茶。「我自以為無堅不摧的防備又變得不堪一擊。」

他的語氣淡然，我卻整個人都在顫抖，耳邊彷若可以聽見血液流動的聲響，心跳重得讓我胸口發疼。

這是我第一次親身體會到，為什麼有人在盛怒下會失控。

「冠宇？」

我深深吸了口氣，強迫自己放鬆僵硬的雙手，眼角的濕潤讓我驚詫了下。

「你……不會是氣哭了吧？」他笑了幾聲，聽起來有些不敢置信，我沒好氣地瞪了他一眼。

「我二十年沒哭過了。」

「好好好，都是我的錯，乖，別哭了。」他伸手把我拉到他懷裡，讓我坐在他腿上，像是哄小孩一樣拍了拍我的背。「不是不喜歡我嗎？怎麼就這樣哭了？」

我狠狠戳了下他的腰。「不是你的錯，是他的錯。」我稍微拉開距離，捧著他的臉讓他好好看著我。「聽好了，我對你沒有戀愛的感情，但你是我選擇的至親。」

他眨了眨眼，眼眶突然紅了起來。

「你這人怎麼這樣啊，我害你哭出來你就這樣報復我？」

我對他翻了下白眼，然後緊抱住他，等著我們彼此都冷靜下來。

我可以感覺到他沉穩的心跳，一下下像是敲在我的胸口上，我也可以感覺到自己的心跳慢慢和緩，和他的節奏漸漸變得一致。

這一刻，我和孤獨的距離遠得不能再遠。

「曉楓。」

「嗯？」

「致鬱系日本電影是哪種電影？」

他摟著我，開懷地大笑起來。

我們的電影馬拉松延續了兩天，最後實在承受不住的我狐疑地問他他的心臟是什麼做的，他咧開嘴，親了下我的右耳。

  
  


08

每個人在人生的某一刻都會突然發現自己跟其他人其實沒有什麼不同，沒有性慾的人也會擔心自己中年發福，無法愛人的人也可能害怕孤單寂寞。

他睡眼惺忪走進廚房的時候我正在準備早餐，他從身後抱住我，有些乾澀的唇蹭著我右耳之下的皮膚。

我現在才突然意識到他總是喜歡親我右耳。

「曉楓，你為什麼每次都——」

「你這有顆痣。」他伸手輕碰剛才親吻的地方，指腹上粗糙的繭刮搔著我的皮膚。「你不知道？」

我愣了下，隨即笑了出來。

**Author's Note:**

> 無性戀（asexual），沒有性衝動，有些無性戀會對性感到厭惡，有些則對性抱持中立或正面的態度，只是自己沒有興趣
> 
> 無浪漫愛（aromantic），也有人翻譯成無浪漫情節或無浪漫傾向，是個表面上定義清楚，但實際探究挺難劃分的一種標籤，畢竟浪漫愛（romantic love）本身的定義就挺難界定的
> 
> 這篇文提到的是我個人的體驗跟理解，不代表全體無性戀跟無戀愛感情的想法哈哈，不過除此之外都跟我本人沒什麼關係，我一不是男的，二沒有任何意義上的伴侶 :P


End file.
